Respetando a las bonitas
by Nakahara Sunako Chan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze era el típico mujeriego millonario y poderoso, hombre quien sin duda odiaba la palabra "amor". El rubio solo se fijaba en mujeres preciosas. Pero al tener una recaída por culpa de la única mujer que en verdad amó sigue el consejo de su mejor amigo de seducir a su nada atractiva secretaria, mujer que ha trabajo con él por dos años y quien esta enamorada de él.


Hola niños hermosos, antes que nada... FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELICES FIESTAS, QUE COMAN RICO, QUE RE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS, QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN BONITO CON SU FAMILIA. :)

De resto bueno... dirán que qué hago aqui... y pues quise traerles un regalito de navidad, el cual... evidentemente esta bastante atrasado ¬¬ pero... llegó! es una idea loca que se le ocurrió uno de esos días en los que estaba yo divagando en el transporte público. Es algo... digo, no es del todo buena pero es algo... denle una oportunidad, es... para pasar el rato, para que se entretegan y bueno... según yo sería un oneshot pero será un two shot (existe algo así?, como sea ahorita lo inventamos si no existe xD) Espero que les guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes y bueno... el otro cap lo subo la siguiente semana.

Los quiero mucho y espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonito.

un besote :)

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Mi nada atractiva secretaria_

Las calles de Tokio, el tráfico, la gente, el suspiro de frustración entre sus labios todo confabulaban contra ella. Sus zapatos feos de tacón le atosigaban los pies, el alma le reprochaba a cada suspiro. Estaba cansada, agotada y por desgracia… la lluvia comenzó. La gente en Japón corre a refugiarse cuando comienza a llover y eso mismo hizo ella. Tan de prisa como pudo se incursionó a la primera cafetería que encontró en su camino. Agitada entró al lugar mientras se sentaba en la primera modesta mesa que divisó. Se soltó tantito de esos zapatos que le atosigaban tanto y tomó un fuerte respiro. Sacó su cartera y observó su dinero, hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.

Suspiró cansada, ordenó un café cargado y sacó el periódico de la cuidad para comenzar a repasar de nuevo las ofertas de trabajo. Estampó su cara sobre la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las posibles posibilidades que había marcado en rojo habían sido un total fracaso.

-Soy una fracasada- exclamó al levantar tantito la frente. Tenía irremediables ganas de llorar. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza… solo tomó entre sus manos su café servido por la nada amable mesera e intento ahogar sus penas con su amargo sabor.

-¿Hinata Hyuga?- cuestionó una femenil voz. La muchacha tan solo alzó tantito la mirada ante el llamado.

-¿Si?- exclamó ilusamente.

-¡Soy yo Tenten! ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Estudiamos juntas en la preparatoria!- clamó sonriente.

La ojiperla se ajustó los lentes y la observó mejor -¡Tenten!- saltó en seco mientras la estrechaba en un súbito abrazo, obviamente… la había reconocido. -¡Siéntate por favor! ¿O traes prisa?-

-¡Oh no! Nunca hay prisa para una buena amiga- expuso mientras tomaba asiento. –Bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?- cuestionó sonriente.

-ahhh- el rostro de la Hyuga se opacó. –Vaya Tenten, me gustaría decirte que bien, que me ha ido bien, pero la verdad es que es todo lo contrario.- contó la pobre chica con los ojos que marcaban su falta de brillo. –Desde hace un par de meses que he estado buscando empleo y nada- bajó la mirada entristecida mientras probaba de nuevo su café.

-¿Qué estudiaste, Hinata? ¿Cumpliste tú sueño de estudiar licenciatura en literatura?- cuestionó casi segura de su afirmación.

-Sí, el problema es que mi sueño no terminaba ahí…- suspiró mientras sorbía de su café y compartía con esa alma su triste historia. –Es difícil llegar a una editorial siendo una novata, una recién graduada, nadie cree en ti ni mucho menos en lo que has escrito- apoyó su mano en su mejilla. -Se tienen que tener influencias para lograr publicar una obra e influencias es de lo que más carezco- se desahogó.

Tenten la tomó de la mano -¿Trabajarías de secretaria?- cuestionó sonriente. La Hyuga dio un respingo mientras la miraba fijamente. –Veras…- comenzó a contar Tenten.

_Esa mañana aquella castaña mujer se había levantado por culpa del estrepitoso sonido de su celular que sin duda no dejaba de hacer ruido en todo su departamento. –Maldición- balbuceó la ojos marrones –debí ponerlo en vibrador- tomó el aparato mientras se lamentaba y contestó con la voz somnolienta. – ¿bueno?- se talló un poco los ojos._

_-¡Tenten!- gritó el hombre del otro lado de la línea._

_-¿Naruto?- interrogó conociendo ese timbre de voz._

_-¡Estoy furioso!- gritó._

_-Ya lo he notado- expuso la chica mientras se consolaba la oreja. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No has comido tu ramen matutino?- le cuestionó con sorna al rubio, mientras se ponía de pie. _

_-¡No! ¡Tuve que despedir a Shion, mi secretaria!- gritó el rubio mientras se sentaba en su enorme silla giratoria tratando inútilmente de calmarse. _

_-¿No me digas que…- balbuceó sabiendo a donde quería llegar._

_-¡Si, si te digo!- refunfuñó el blondo._

_-¡Ahh, es tú culpa! ¡Mil veces te he dicho que no te metas con tus secretarias! ¡Mil veces Naruto, pero eres como un niño precoz y sin conciencia!- le regañó harta de su falta de inmadurez._

_-¡Ya lo sé, maldición, ya lo sé! ¡Pero no es mi maldita culpa que la chica estuviera muy sexy!- argumentó pensando que eso podría ser una útil justificación para sus deslices. ._

_Tenten suspiró mientras se frotaba la sien. –Entonces… ¿Se enamoró de ti, no?- clamó enojada._

_-¡Si! ¡Pero con un demonio, no lo vuelvas a repetir, que sabes que odio esa maldita palabra!- le gritó indignado. _

_-¡Ah no te hagas a la víctima, oxigenado odioso!- chilló ella. _

_-¡Bueno ya! ¡Tenten, necesito que me consigas otra secretaria!- le solicitó. Tenten suspiró. -¡Qué sea no sé… una señora de unos cincuenta años, o no lo sé, pero que en definitiva no sea atractiva! ¡Por favor! ¡Y la quiero a más tardar para mañana porque tengo muchas cosas pendientes!- le gritó para luego colgarle el teléfono. _

_-¡Ayyyy!- se quejó ella. -¡Estúpido Naruto!- blasfemó mientras rodaba sus ojos y lanzaba su teléfono a otra parte._

-¿Secretaria?- interrogó Hinata sin entender.

-¡Si mira, tengo algo así como un primo lejano, quizás conozcas a Naruto Namikaze! ¿Lo conoces, has oído hablar de él?-

-Si, por supuesto, el magnate de la empresa de comunicaciones- confirmó ella.

-Bien, que bueno que lo conoces, es algo así como un primo muy lejano… pero crecimos juntos y hace poco… ¡Bueno esa historia no importa, luego te la contaré! ¡El punto es que necesita una secretaria! Hinata puede sonar estúpido pero él puede ayudarte con tus deseos de publicar esa obra de la que me estás hablando…- insistió.

-¿Cómo, si él está más involucrado en el área de comunicaciones, celulares y esas cosas, cómo podría ayudarme él? Digo, no es que el trabajo no me interese, solo que no comprendo tú idea-

Carraspeó –Mira, él es un hombre muy importante en el país, acude a muchas de esas derrochadoras fiestas de negocios, fiesta en las que no solo van empresarios egocéntricos si no también celebridades, actrices, modelos, cantantes, escritores e incluso dueños de editoriales…- La Hyuga parpadeó emocionada. -¡Ya entiendes lo que digo!- sonrió la castaña. –Naruto es como un niño, es fácil de apaciguar. Tú se su secretaria y en un año o año y medio cuando él te tenga la suficiente confianza te ascenderá a su asistente personal; te llevará entonces a esas fiestas importantes donde podrás contactar con alguien que te ayude a publicar tu libro, Hinata- exclamó sonriente.

-Se oye todo muy espléndido, ¿pero… que me garantiza que Naruto me contratará?- interrogó desconfiada. –Digo, ahora para conseguir un empleo uno debe de tener experiencia, mucha experiencia, referencias…-

-¡Te contratará, porque yo te estoy contratando! ¡Él me pidió que buscara una secretaria para él y la estoy viendo en estos momentos!- le dijo la castaña mientras la miraba fijamente con sus inmensos ojos.

-Me parece fantástico y sin duda aceptaré pero… ¿Por qué a mí?- interrogó sin entender el benévolo acto de esa muchacha castaña.

-Te conozco desde hace años Hinata, eres una excelente persona, muy amable, muy dulce, aprendes rápido, eres muy inteligente y capaz, sin duda le serás de gran ayuda al idiota de Naruto-

-¿Estás segur…- dudó.

-¡Estoy más que segura!- gritó con euforia tratando de que esa chica comprendiera.

-¡Bien, entonces, gustosa, acepto!- exclamó feliz la peliazul.

-¡Excelente!- palmeó victoriosa Tenten. –Solo que… debo darte algunos consejos ¿sí?- la Hyuga asintió con la mirada. –Primero: síguete vistiendo así- le sugirió mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. Tenía unos horrorosos zapatos cerrados de tacón, de muy mal gusto; una falda tan larga que ni una porción de piel mostraba; un suéter negro que parecía del gusto de una señora de la tercera edad y con muy mal gusto; su maquillaje barato le hacían conjeturar a Tenten que esa chica no tenía dotes con ello; tenía unos horrorosos lentes que no dejaban apreciar su singular tono perla y su cabello recogido en una coleta con un flequillo que se notaba evidentemente que ella misma lo había cortado en casa, se notaba por lo disparejo y mal cortado que estaba.

-Está bien- exclamó Hinata sin entender.

-Segundo…- enmudeció unos instantes -¡No importa lo muy atractivo y amable que pueda parecer el idiota de Naruto, por nada del mundo… te vayas a enamorar de él!- gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa y todos la miraban, la castaña se sonrojó por el ridículo que estaba haciendo. –Y si te enamoras de él Hinata, no se lo digas, por favor, no se lo digas si quieres mantener tu empleo, porque él puede ser muy cruel con esos temas…- eso fue lo último que le dijo del tema. Le dio una tarjeta, le explicó donde quedaba la oficina del rubio, le llamó a este y le dijo que ya le había conseguido una secretaria que se adecuaba a sus necesidades. La abrazó y antes de irse…

-Cuídate querida y recuerda lo que te dije…- le recordó antes de salir de ahí. La ojiperla solo asintió mientras entre sus labios se hallaba una sonrisa.

Justamente una semana después de que Hinata se presentara a su nuevo trabajo el rubio llamó a Tenten:

-Gracias Tenten, esta chica nueva es muy eficiente y lo mejor… es que no me causa tentaciones. Es un claro ejemplo de que la juventud no es sinónimo de belleza.- sonrió.

Tenten suspiró enojada mientras se frotaba la sien –Deja de ser tan engreído y trátala bien. Recuerda… es una dama- le regañó.

-Claro que la trataré bien… solo te digo que no es tentadora- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Eres un cínico de lo peor!- se quejó Tenten y colgó el teléfono. No importaba que fuera su primo… simplemente no soportaba su altanería. –Ojala pronto te den una lección…- pensó la chica.

Eso… había pasado un año y medio atrás… Hinata pensaba en que Tenten tenía mucha razón: Naruto era como un niño, fácil de apaciguar y también tenía razón cuando dijo que era atractivo, muy atractivo y amable. Sin duda… no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Pero había seguido el consejo de la castaña… lo guardaba en secreto mientras continuaba disimulando ser su nada atractiva secretaria.

Podía notar el cambio de él cuando veía una atractiva chica: se volvía un verdadero caballero, un verdadero conquistador, se volvía amable y todo un sueño. Su físico, su poder y su dinero lo ayudaban además. Hinata se había vuelto tan cercana a él… claro… como su asistente poco atractiva que era. Él era muy amable con ella pero no tanto como lo era con chicas atractivas que se cruzaban en su camino, esos eran otro tipo de modales que él empleaba para cautivar a las preciosas mujeres que le gustaban.

Lo había cuidado enfermo, conocía cada rincón de su departamento, le cocinaba cuando estaba enfermo o cuando simplemente tenía hambre, conocía su cuarto, su cama, porque en muchas ocasiones lo llevaba pasado de copas a casa y en muchas ocasiones cuando él conocía a una atractiva chica la hacía volver en taxi a casa para poder estar a solas con su nueva conquista. Era… casi como su sombra. Y lo peor es que… si se había enamorado de él. Lo supo en el primer momento en el que miró sus radiantes ojos azules, su preciosa sonrisa… en definitiva no era amor a primera vista porque solo lo encontraba atractivo pero fuera del panorama del rubio mujeriego, casanova y Don Juan, en verdad que ese ser humano era humanitario, tanto que realizaba obras de caridad cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentará… ella era muy tonta e ilusa, una escritora sin experiencia en el amor y quizás por eso mismo se dejó impresionar por los atributos de su alma… pero eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de lo muy mujeriego que ese rubio era.

_**Sin duda jamás olvidaré el día en el que él mismo me contó ya muy pasado de copas por qué había despedido a la chica que estaba en el mismo puesto que yo, a su anterior secretaria:**_

_**Shion, era una chica preciosa, alta y de excelente atractivo físico, ojos lavanda y cabello rubio claro y largo. Justo como a él le gustaban las chicas. Era femenina y muy hermosa. Todo comenzó con un juego de coqueteo, él comenzó a coquetearle y ella tontamente a corresponderle. Se la llevó a la cama y la hizo su amante, sin duda ella pensó que por la manera en la que él la miraba le hacía especial a las demás chicas con las que salía, sin duda… estaba metida en el peor error de todos. La muy tonta… se enamoró de él y no puedo juzgarla, pero su principal error fue decirle sus sentimientos. Naruto tiene un corazón muy extraño porque él… no cree en el amor. Se asqueó de ella cuando escuchó su sincera declaración y de prisa… la corrió.**_

_**Cuando lo supe… me di cuenta de que jamás podía decirle lo que siento… igual y no se fijaría en mí, jamás ni para una simple aventura porque él… solo respetaba a las bonitas… al resto de las chicas las veía como insulsas flores sin olor y sin motivo aparente de mirar ni mucho menos apreciar por falta de belleza y genialidad. Así que mejor me mantenía callada aunque me había vuelto su sombra…**_

-¡Hinata!- llamó el rubio mientras entraba a su oficina.

-¡¿Si, señor Namikaze!?- exclamó ella.

-¿No sabes cómo se llamaba la chica de ayer, la que estaba en esa junta de ejecutivos?- le cuestionó. -¡la pelirroja del sexy lunar bajo el labio!- la describió según él.

-La señorita Fuka- añadió la Hyuga mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-¡Ella, por favor, mándale no sé, una docena de rosas! Y ponle un bonito mensaje… ¿eres escritora, cierto?, hazlo por favor- exclamó el rubio mientras caminaba a su oficina. En esos momentos ella sentía verdaderas ganas de maldecirlo por ser tan malditamente mujeriego. Porque sin duda ese maldito rubio la utilizaba a ella de mensajera y más utilizaba su sensibilidad para escribir preciosos mensajes que sin duda cautivarían a cualquier chica. -¡Otra cosa, mándame los presupuestos para la obra de caridad que te pedí, por favor!- sonrió y se perdió de su vista.

-Maldición- exclamó ella mientras estampaba la cara sobre su escritorio, justo cuando deseaba maldecirlo hasta las entrañas él le saltaba con sus malditas y preciosas obras de caridad y la obligaba a dejar de lado sus vanos intentos de odiarlo o de siquiera maldecirle tantito la existencia.

-Floristería Yamanaka, buenas tardes- contestó una gentil voz.

-¿Kiba?- interrogó la chica.

-¡Hinata!- esbozó con una preciosa sonrisa el muchacho.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? – interrogó ella.

-¡Excelente! ¿Y tú?- cuestionó curioso el muchacho.

-¡Bien, muy bien! Es raro que tú contestes el teléfono…-

-Ino salió y digamos que estoy a cargo mientras ella regresa…- contó el castaño.

-¡Ah qué bien!- sonrió la muchacha. – ¿Oye será que puedas enviar una docena de rosas? Ya te mandé la dirección por email y lo que necesito que diga la tarjeta y todos los detalles, gracias Kiba, ya sabes, descuéntalo en la cuenta de la empresa, nos vemos-

-Esper…- ya había colgado la muchacha. El castaño solo suspiró mientras se ponía a cumplir el pedido.

Y así era con cada una de las múltiples aventuras del Namikaze. Ella incluso se había vuelto parte de su juego, ella escribía cada nota para ellas, ella hacia las reservaciones en los lujosos restaurantes, ella hacía todo eso…

-¡Hinata, le encantaron las rosas a F…uka!- balbuceó ese nombre que aún no recordaba. -¡Tengo una cita con ella esta noche!- sonrió. -¡Gracias, por eso te amo!- añadió el rubio dejando a la Hyuga embelesada.

-Yo también te amo…- balbuceó bajito después de que el rubio se había alejado, segundos después… se cacheteó por las tonterías que decía. –Estúpida…- murmuró intentando dejar de pensar en él.

Tanto tiempo con él… le habían hecho olvidar que ella tenía un sueño que cumplir… el amor que sentía por él se lo estaba haciendo olvidar… y no pasaba día que no se reprochara quererlo tanto, porque sabía que no existía la manera en la que él pudiera corresponderle a su amor. Por suerte… se había encontrado a Tenten quien sin duda le recordó que el único motivo por el que estaba ahí era... cumplir su sueño.

-¡Hinata, tú solo estas utilizando a Naruto!- le gritó la castaña tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. La Hyuga solo suspiró.

-Lo sé…- le contestó.

-Naruto no cambiará…. Es un maldito mujeriego y siendo un mujeriego morirá…- le dijo tratando de hacerle entender. –Te lo advertí… te dije que no te enamoraras de él- le recordó.

-Lo sé, pero al corazón no se le manda, uno no decide a quien querer- expuso melancólica.

-El evento es el próximo sábado, muy seguramente irá Sasori, el dueño de la editorial más importante de todo Japón, tienes que acercarte a él e impresionarlo, hacer una cita con él para que le puedas enseñar tu obra ¡Eso tienes que hacer!- le recordó con frenesí.

-Bien- contestó Hinata decidida.

-Hinata… este es tu momento- le dijo. –Tienes que vestirte lo más preciosa que puedas, tienes que dejar de lado ese horrible vestido negro de mangas largas que parece sacado de un funeral de quinta, tienes que ponerte unos bonitos tacones y maquillarte- la Hyuga se estresó.

-Pero…- rezongó asustada.

-Yo te ayudaré- añadió viendo que la chica entraba en pánico.

-Tienes que impresionar a ese hombre, él es la clave para comenzar tu carrera de escritora y olvídate del idiota de mi primo, él es un imbécil y su castigo será quedarse solo por jugar con tantas mujeres- exclamó entre dientes. –El viernes vamos de compras y el sábado yo te llevaré a un salón de belleza donde quedaras preciosa…- le sonrió mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Gracias Tenten- sonrió la Hyuga.

El evento llegó, no era cualquier fiesta simple, si no… una inmensa y lujosa fiesta llena de tanta gente importante, comida y bebidas por doquier. El rubio saludaba a todo el mundo, luego… miraba su reloj -¿Dónde estás Hinata?- se preguntaba estresado. De pronto… perdió el habla y tan prisa como pudo alzó la voz. -¡Sakura Haruno!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

-Hola Naruto- el rubio se acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te ves fantástica!- afirmó sonriente mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-¡Gracias debe ser por el compromiso!- sugirió ella.

-¿el qué?- cuestionó el blondo porque de un momento a otro la música se le hizo tan odiosa y estrepitosa que creyó escuchas palabras que no eran.

-¡¿No te he dicho!? ¡Sasuke me pidió matrimonio!- exclamó extremadamente feliz mientras extendía la mano para enseñarle el anillo. –Nos casamos en dos meses ¿Iras a mi boda, cierto?-

-¿ehhh…?- estaba en pánico, a punto de pegar el grito. Sakura Haruno: la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida y que aún amaba. La única mujer por la que cambiaría su estilo de vida, por la que dejaría todo, esa mujer… estaba comprometida.

-¿Naruto estás bien?- cuestionó la Haruno curiosa de ver su inesperada reacción ante su noticia.

-Señor Namikaze- llamó una tibia voz. –Lo están buscando para comenzar- llamó la muchacha peliazul.

-¿ehhh?- el rubio estaba en shock, giró la mirada y se encontró con un precioso ángel, parpadeó sin reconocer a esa muchacha que aparentemente si lo conocía a él.

-Lo están buscando para comenzar- reiteró mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba de ahí. -¿Me disculpa si me lo llevo señorita Haruno? es que ya es algo tarde- sonrió mientras jalaba al rubio cuando notó que estaba en aprietos.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó el rubio a la chica que estaba prendida del brazo mientras lo guiaba a la tarima.

-Soy Hinata, señor- añadió ella mientras parpadeaba sin entender.

-¿Hinata?- balbuceó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. -¿Enserio?- interrogó asombrado por la belleza de la muchacha que lo miraba de frente.

-Sí, estoy segura- añadió ella sin entender su cuestionamiento.

Se subió al estrado y dio el peor discurso en toda su vida… la noticia de que Sakura contraería matrimonio con el traidor que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo le producía arcadas. Mas sin embargo… todo el público presente aplaudió como si hubiera sido el mejor discurso de todos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Ese discurso estuvo asqueroso!- regaño el pelirrojo de Gaara.

-Necesito una copa…- contestó mientras caminaba entre la gente del lugar para intentar llegar a la barra.

-¡¿Vas a tomar tan temprano!?- le gritó exasperado mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-¡Sakura va a casarse!- gritó mientras jalaba su brazo y se alejaba de él como si ese fuera suficiente motivo para explicar su comportamiento. Caminó a la barra y pidió una botella de whisky.

-¡Ahhh ya entiendo el porqué de esa cara tan larga!- exclamó en sorna.

-¡No es divertido, Gaara!- le regañó enojado.

-Claro que lo es…- balbuceó el pelirrojo. –Ya olvídala, por favor- le sugirió con un gesto de fastidio.

-¡No puedo, maldición, no puedo!- exclamó alterado y luego sorbió de su bebida con todas las intenciones de quedar ebrio y perder la conciencia.

-Naruto, pareces un niño, esa mujer te ha dejado muy en claro por años que entre ella y tú nada pasará, eres un idiota si no logras entenderlo- le regañó enojado.

-Ya lo sé, ella ha sido muy clara todo este tiempo, pero jamás pude olvidarla… jamás y esta estúpida esperanza aún vivía en mi pecho, mi estúpida esperanza en la que soñaba que un día ella pudiera quererme de verdad…- expresó con su dejo de melancolía mientras tomaba directamente de la botella.

-Señor Namikaze el señor Henderson de industrias Henderson lo está buscando ¿Qué le digo?- interrogó la preciosa muchacha.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó el blondo medio alcoholizado.

-Hinata Hyuga, señor, su asistente personal- contestó dulcemente la chica, con tanta paciencia.

-No quiero hablar con nadie…- manifestó mientras bebía de la boquilla de la botella.

-Entiendo, lo resolveré entonces- expresó ella y se volteó a cumplir su trabajo.

-¡¿Ey, ey, ey! ¡Esa belleza es tu secretaria!? ¿La chica sin gracia que me atiende cuando voy a tu oficina? ¿La nada tentadora?- exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, supongo…- añadió él sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Gaara decía.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué belleza! ¡Qué ojos! ¡Qué labios! ¡Esta ardiente esa chica, Naruto!- codeó Gaara. –Tiene una perfecta silueta…- exclamó mientras hacía un ademan. –Entonces… ¿Eso estaba escondido bajo esa horrenda ropa?- Gaara no podía dejar de mirar a la muchacha. El rubio solo suspiraba dolido. -¡Anímate, hombre! ¡Olvida a Sakura, tú puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras!- le palmeó la espalda.

-Yo solo quiero a Sakura Haruno no a cualquier mujer…- exclamó mientras bebía de su botella.

-Así mismo te conocí Naruto… en un bar mientras suspirabas por esa Sakura, ella te hace perder la confianza en ti… ¡Puedes tener a cualquier mujer! ¡Hasta a tu preciosa secretaria si quieres! ¡A ella jamás la has tocado, ¿cierto?!- cuestionó con estruendo.

-¿A Hinata?- negó con la cabeza. –Jamás se me ha cruzado por la cabeza intentar seducirla…- suspiró mientras continuaba prendido de su botella. –No era lo suficientemente tentadora para mí…- agregó.

-¿Ya la viste hoy?- interrogó el Sobaku.

-Tan solo de reojo, no hay mucho que ver en ella- expresó hiriente.

-¡Deja esa maldita botella!- le gritó mientras se la arrebataba. -¡Presta atención, idiota!- chilló harto mientras le giraba la silla y lo obligaba a ver a la preciosa peliazul. –Mírala un momento- solicitó Gaara mientras lo tomaba del rostro y lo obligaba a prestar su atención en ella.

-¿Hinata?- interrogó mientras la veía platicar con el gran Sasori. La observó con ese precioso vestido negro que tenía ceñido al cuerpo, con sus elegantes y altos zapatos de tacón; con el precioso labial carmín que solo resaltaba sus labios y el tono níveo de su piel, su sonrisa, sus ojos perla que no se dejaban ver bajo esos horrendos lentes que había cambiado por unos lentes de contacto, al menos para esa noche y su precioso cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros. -¡Wow!- exclamó.

-Te gusta lo que ves ¿No es así?- interrogó pícaro el Gaara.

-¿Siempre ha estado así de preciosa?- cuestionó para sí mismo como si de pronto el alcohol de la sangre se hubiera disipado.

Gaara solo se tallaba el mentón mientras se deleitaban con la belleza de la Hyuga quien sonreía con mucha seguridad mientras hablaba con Sasori. Todo le estaba saliendo bien esa noche, después de muchas lágrimas, todo le estaba saliendo bien a esa chica esa noche.

-Recuerda Naruto… tú puedes tener a cualquier mujer, incluso a tu secretaria que jamás has tocado- le susurró a su oído mientras el rubio estaba paralizado mirando a Hinata. –Eres rico, poderoso y casi tan guapo como yo…- se burló Gaara. –Puedes tenerla si tú quieres…- sonrió con sorna.

-Pero es mi secretaria…- añadió el rubio.

-Mira Naruto… hay dos mujeres que no has tocado, a Sakura Haruno y a Hinata Hyuga- hizo un ademan mientras las contaba con las manos. –Sakura está comprometida pero… Hinata Hyuga… solo está esperando a que la seduzcas, ¡vamos hombre, recupera la confianza!- incitó. Sabía que esa era la única manera de que su amigo idiota recuperara la confianza que Sakura le arrebataba con cada rechazo –Sedúcela… no se va a resistir a ti- lo animó el maldito pelirrojo.

-Seducir a Hinata…- balbuceó el rubio. La idea… le había gustado. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer… incluso a su secretaria con la que había trabajado por dos años, ella no podría resistirse porque digo, él es extremadamente atractivo, rico y poderoso, sería fácil hacerla suya, sería como un juego de niños y ella sin duda… no se podría resistir a él. Le gustaba la idea, le gustaba la idea de tenerla por esa noche, de hacerla suya esa noche… de recordar que era sumamente poderoso y atractivo.

Abrió la puerta del lujoso departamento con mucha dificultad, suspiraba a cada segundo mientras sentía el peso sobre su cuerpo. –No debió beber demasiado, señor Namikaze- exclamó la Hyuga mientras intentaba caminar con el rubio recargado en su hombro hasta su habitación. Como era costumbre… ella siempre lo llevaba ebrio a casa y ese día no sería la excepción.

-Eres un ángel, Hinata…- balbuceó con una pastosa voz el blondo.

Después de haber caminado por toda la inmensa sala de ese lujoso lugar, abrió el cuarto, entró: lo conocía de pies a cabeza, era el mismo cuarto de siempre. La habitación donde quizás habían pasado decenas de mujeres preciosas. Ella solo conocía la habitación porque siempre lo llevaba borracho a casa. Suspiró la chica cuando por fin llegó a la cama y lo recostó en ella. El rubio por su parte balbuceaba cosas inentendibles. –Listo, llegamos- añadió ella tomándose un respiro.

-Eres un ángel, Hinata…- repitió el blondo. Ella solo sonrió, encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en su buró, ahí depósito el celular, llaves, billetera entre otras cosas, todas… pertenecientes a él. Se acercó… y delicadamente le sacó los zapatos solo para que pudiera dormir más a gusto, le desabrochó la corbata, le abrió el saco, retrocedió y optó por salir para conseguir un taxi e ir a casa a descansar, después de todo… ya era muy tarde.

-Hinata…- llamó el rubio cuando la vio intentar alejarse. La sujetó del vestido.

-¿Si?- interrogó ella ilusamente sorprendida.

-Está lindo tu vestido…- añadió el rubio.

-ahh que amable, gracias- sonrió ella. –Ahora… tiene que descansar señor Namikaze- esbozó una dulce sonrisa mientras intentaba darse la vuelta e irse a casa.

-Hinata…- le volvió a llamar mientras la sujetaba del vestido con un poco más de renuencia.

-¿Si?- cuestionó ella.

-Te falto…- susurró con la voz ronca -quitarme toda la ropa…- le afirmó. Es cuando Hinata Hyuga conoció al fin la habilidad de ese rubio mujeriego, no sabía exactamente como había sucedido pero ella… estaba sobre la cama y él encima de ella, la había tomado en total sorpresa, tanta que aún estaba carburando el lío en el que estaba metido. Por un momento… se perdió el en cielo de su mirada, sus inmensos ojos azules se veían tan cercanos y profundos que creyó caer en una hipnosis total. Sintió entonces… un gélido jugueteo recorrer la piel de su cuello, se estremeció con el fino contacto que aquello le provocó, que sus labios le provocaban. Quiso salir de la prisión que hacía entre su cuerpo y la cama pero inmóviles sintió sus muñecas cuando lo encontró a él sosteniéndolas con tanto fervor.

-Señor Namikaze…- murmuró intentando hacerlo reaccionar y que la soltará, pero su llamado era tan leve que él solo se limitó a sonreír, se sentía poderoso de tenerla entre sus redes.

-¿mmm?- interrogó él.

-Soy Hinata- recordó como si esa fuera la clave para que él la liberara.

-shhhh…- le pidió silencio él mientras suavemente deslizaba su mano por su espalda hasta toparse con el cierre del vestido negro que se le hacía estorboso.

-Señor Namikaze, suélteme por favor- pidió alarmada cuando sintió las ágiles manos de él recorrer su espalda y parar en la cremallera de su vestido, sintió miedo.

El rubio solo pareció sonreír, se le hacía extremadamente divertido jugar con ella de esa forma… pensaba que tan solo quería hacerse tantito a la difícil por la manera tan tenue en la que le pedía que la soltara. –Esta noche… dime Naruto…- solicitó pícaro. Tenía tanta experiencia que en un parpadear de ojos él ya estaba completamente sin el saco y mucho menos la camisa, un hombre semidesnudo estaba sobre ella, dejando ver su fornido abdomen.

-Señor Namikaze…- llamó de nuevo la muchacha. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio… había profanado la respiración de su boca, le había profanado el sabor de sus labios. Tenía tanta maldita experiencia que se notaba lo muy novata que ella era en esos temas.

-¡Naruto!- gritó fuertemente, estaba estresada. El Namikaze sorprendido se apartó tantito de ella. La muchacha aprovechó su situación, lo empujó tan rápido y con tanta fuerza como pudo apartándolo de su camino y asustada salió corriendo de ahí dejándolo a él bastante alborotado.

Corrió hasta la calle sintiendo el corazón latirle a una velocidad impresionante. Su respiración estaba más que agitada, la piel del cuello y los labios le palpitaban con extrema fuerza. Unos segundos más y se hubiera rendido a él por la manera tan hábil en la que le recorría la piel, con tanta delicadeza, con tanta sutileza. Pero sería una tonta si caía en sus redes porque… ella conocía muy bien a ese rubio casanova y sabía que así como la había tratado a ella hace unos segundos había tratado a muchas mujeres que habían transitado por sus manos.

Sus manos estaban heladas por los nervios que la embargaban con tanta astucia. No entendía nada… no entendía por qué la había tratado de esa manera, si jamás lo había hecho. Cuando llegó a su solitario y modesto departamento se miró al espejo… observó el corto vestido que traía puesto. Entendió a duras penas que él por esa noche la había visto cómo veía a esas otras mujeres con las que jugaba.

Al día siguiente ella tenía que ir a trabajar, estaba convencida de que él estaba tan tomado que no se había percatado de que ella era Hinata Hyuga y no una de sus preciosas conquistas de exquisitas curvas. Pero aún tenía el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos… sabor que no creyó conocer jamás. Se sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido del elevador. Se puso extremadamente nerviosa, ahí venía él… ¿Y cómo rayos debía actuar? ¿Cómo? Estaba nerviosa y se notaba en la palidez de su rostro. Intentó calmarse lo más posible y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

El rubio entró por el vestíbulo. La miró y sonrió. Ella se ajustó los lentes, fue vestida igual que siempre: con su horrenda ropa. –Buenos días Señor Namikaze- le sonrió la peliazul.

-Buenos días Hinata- exclamó él. –Tengo una resaca tremenda…- argumentó mientras se frotaba la sien. –No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche, ni recuerdo como llegué a casa…- argumentó él. Ella dio un respingo.

-Vaya, ni yo sé cómo llegó a casa- le sonrió. El rubio le correspondió la sonrisa y caminó hasta su oficina después de pedirle algunos papeles y pasársela encerrado en su inmensa oficina todo el resto del día.

Cuando dijo: "No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó a noche" le dejó muy en claro a ella que si no lo recordaba cómo había dicho, no lo quería recordar sin duda. La chica sonrió al recordar esas palabras retumbar en su cabeza, es así… cómo se comportan los mujeriegos, se dijo en sus adentros.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirle a Naruto que estoy aquí?- cuestionó el apuesto pelirrojo. La miraba pícaramente mientras le pedía ese favor, como si supiera que la noche anterior hubiera pasado algo entre ella y Naruto. La chica alzó el teléfono y tecleó un número.

-Señor Namikaze, el señor Sabaku no Gaara, está aquí- clamó la chica. Escuchó las indicaciones del rubio y al colgar el teléfono dijo: -Dice que pase- sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Hinata- le guiño el ojo mientras caminaba hasta la enorme puerta de roble. Gaara entró cuidadosamente y una vez que cerró la puerta exclamó: -¡Cuéntamelo todo, hermano!- sonrió lascivamente mientras se servía una copa de vodka y se sentaba frente al rubio quien tenía la mano en la sien.

-Nada- exclamó el rubio segundos después.

-¿ehh?- Gaara no entendía nada.

-No pasó nada- reiteró mientras bufaba.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Te quedaste dormido! ¡¿Verdad!? ¡Eso pasó, maldición Naruto!- gritó enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡No maldición, no me quedé dormido!- le gritó fuertemente él mientras palmeaba ligeramente su escritorio.

-¡Ella se quedó dormida! ¡Ah, que tonta mujer!- chilló furioso mientras sacaba afirmaciones deliberadas.

-¡No, tampoco eso pasó!- bramó estresado.

-No pues ya no se me ocurre otra cosa, ¿Qué paso entonces?- cuestionó curioso.

-¡Me rechazó maldición, me rechazó!- gritó altamente enojado.

-¡¿Te qué!?- no entendía nada.

-¡Me paró, me puso un alto, me rechazó!- le gritó para que le entendiera. –No pude seducirla… me detuvo cuando la besé y le intenté bajar el cierre del vestido- su orgullo de hombre estaba roto.

-No puedo creerlo…- musitó sorprendido. –Naruto, ¿Cuántas mujeres te han rechazado de esa manera?- cuestionó curioso.

-¡Ninguna, ninguna!- exclamó orgulloso.

-Entonces… Hinata Hyuga ha sido la primera…- demandó y de pronto… se echó a reír estrepitosamente. -¡No puedo creerlo, tu secretaria te rechazó! ¡Seguro te dejó alborotado anoche!- su risa se hizo más fuerte y odiosa. El rubio comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Cállate, Gaara!- bramó furioso.

-¡Calma, calma!- exclamó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa. -¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿No te da vergüenza verle la cara después de lo que intentaste anoche!?- exclamó.

-¡Claro que sí, tuve que fingir resaca y que no recuerdo nada de ayer!- posó la mano sobre su frente. -¡Qué patético soy!- estampó la cara sobre su escritorio.

-¿Y qué harás?-

-¡¿Qué haré, dices!? ¡Nada, no haré nada!- gritó explayado.

-Pues deberías… sabes… yo creo que la tomaste por sorpresa y entró en pánico. Seguro llegó a su casa, se miró al espejo… y se lamentó mucho por haberse perdido del calor de tus brazos- exclamó muy seguro de su afirmación.

-¿Tú crees?- le cuestionó dudoso.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Esa mujer debe estarse lamentando de haber salido corriendo- se rió mientras probaba su licor. El rubio se quedó pensativo.

-Quizás, pero… verla hoy me hizo dudar de la belleza de mujer que quise tomar ayer- exclamó.

-Eres bastante idiota…- se burló de él.

Los días siguientes ella iba vestida igual de horrorosa que siempre. Con sus inmensos lentes y su desaliñada apariencia. El rubio sin duda desertó del plan de "seducirla" de nuevo. Lo olvidó… porque su apariencia no lo soslayaba a tentarlo. Después de todo… él solo respetaba a las bonitas.

Definitivamente… había desistido de su fantástica idea de seducir a Hinata Hyuga, había optado por llevar su habitual vida y continuar su relación: jefe-secretaria intacto. Y continuaba usándola para conquistar chicas.

Esa tarde Hinata Hyuga… le había pedido a su jefe llegar un poco más tarde a la oficina, había llegado el día en el que iría a su cita con Akasuna no Sasori, era su momento, llevaría esa obra que había escrito con tanto fervor, esa obra que había tenido que aguantar ser leída por alguien, aquellas palabras que había tenido que guardar en un cajón. Ahora todo eso… sería leído por alguien. Estaba nerviosa y cruzaba los dedos porque aquellas palabras inscritas en papel le llegaran a aquel pelirrojo. Se puso nerviosa cuando aquel hombre le dijo: -Bien… lo leeré, veré que puedo hacer por ti ¿sí? Te llamaré cualquier cosa- sonrió. Ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban como una débil masa gelatinosa. Llegó al trabajo vestida como había ido a su cita con Sasori: preciosa.

Era tarde, muy tarde, ni tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, así que sin más remedio llegó vestida así de hermosa al trabajo. Nadie la reconocía a su pasar, centenares de veces tuvo que decir: Soy Hinata Hyuga, y aun así… varios dudaban de tales afirmaciones.

Llegó por fin entonces a su escritorio, se sentó de prisa y comenzó a ponerse al día con su trabajo, dio un respingo y recordó que Naruto le había pedido que cuando llegara le avisara. Le llamó entonces a su línea privada y el blondo al saber que había llegado le pidió unos papeles que ella tenía consigo. Escuchó la voz de otra persona… seguro estaba con Gaara. Se levantó y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- exclamó el rubio fuertemente.

La chica abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina –Buenas tardes- saludó mientras nerviosa caminaba por la mullida alfombra hasta el escritorio del rubio, tenía el miedo de tropezar y caer en un total ridículo. Ambos hombres quienes reían por un chiste que había dicho el rubio quedaron sin habla al ver a esa preciosa figura cruzar esa puerta. –Aquí están los documentos que me pidió…- explicó ella mientras se los extendía.

-Ah sí, gracias…- exclamó el rubio embelesado.

-Con permiso- se despidió dulcemente la muchacha y salió de ahí.

-¡Wow! ¡Entonces la belleza de la otra noche, no fue para nada una ilusión!- exclamó Gaara impresionado, ladeó la mirada hacía el rubio… -¿Naruto?- cuestionó. El rubio estaba en un completo shock. Esa chica le había robado el aliento. -¿Pondrás en práctica tu anterior plan del que desertaste?- el rubio solo lo miró impresionado mientras parpadeaba.

-Buenas tardes, buscaba a Hi…- se quedó estupefacto unos momentos. -¡¿Hinata!?- exclamó pasmado.

-Hola Kiba- rió tiernamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba salir. No, la verdad es que solo deseaba hablar con la preciosa belleza que estaba en el escritorio de afuera. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo tiró. Escuchó una voz… una masculina voz y mejor prestó atención.

-¡Te ves muy linda, Hinata!- profirió mientras le esbozaba su mejor sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, pero solo me vestí así para ir a una entrevista- se rascó la nuca apenada.

-¿Una entrevista?- interrogó curioso. El rubial sin duda paró la oreja. -¿Te irás?- cuestionó alterado.

-Aún no lo sé- bajó la mirada. –Quizás sí, quizás no, todo depende…- sonrió. –Igual y mi presencia aquí, bueno… no soy una secretaria irremplazable o muy eficiente…- clamó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno… que bueno que me lo dices- sonrió.

-¿Kiba, para qué el arreglo de rosas?- indagó indiscreta y cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-ehhh…- el muchacho se sonrojó. –Son para ti- expuso tímidamente.

-¿Para mí?- interrogó mientras se señalaba así misma.

-Si de hecho…- se rascó la nuca. –Vine a invitarte a salir…- miró hacía otra parte.

-¿A mí?- preguntó de nuevo. El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar tal cosa, tan solo apretó los labios e intentó mantenerse al margen y continuar fisgoneando en asuntos que no le correspondían en lo absoluto.

-¿Aceptarías? Digo, como a…migos- sonrió.

-Claro- le devolvió el gesto.

-¡Genial! ¿Puedes este fin de semana?- estaba extasiado de emoción y más al verla así vestida.

-Sí, sí puedo- aseguró ella entre risas.

-Bien, te llamaré entonces para quedar de acuerdo ¿sí? Pero por favor Hinata, no vayas a cambiar de opinión- solicitó él.

-No cambiaré de opinión, te lo prometo- alzó la mano haciendo una ademan de promesa.

-Bien, nos vemos…- se puso nervioso el castaño, tanto… que incluso se tropezó con un mueble que había detrás de sí.

-Adiós, Kiba- se despidió con la mano la chica. Cuando salió se quedó enmudecida frente a esas flores. ¡Eran preciosas! Se notaba que el arreglo había sido elaborado con mucho amor, con mucha ilusión, con mucho cariño. Esas rosas estaban bien cuidadas e hidratadas, sutilmente se acercó, cerró los ojos… y las olió. Suspiró y luego sonrió. Jamás nadie le había dado un detalle tan bonito y por eso mismo lo guardó con mucho cariño.

Naruto… tenía una extraña sensación, un extraño sabor de boca en el paladar, sentía que su pecho le dolía un poco, como si alguien oprimiera tantito su corazón. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en su inmensa silla giratoria y sorbía de su bebida.

-¡¿Dónde está la fuga!?- gritó asustada cuando el hombre le aseguró que la puerta del departamento estaba abierta y que en efecto… podía entrar. Tenía en su mano derecha una herramienta de esas que solo usan los plomeros con experiencia.

Al poner el primer pie en la mullida alfombra se percató del hermoso camino de rosas que había a sus pies, alzó tantito más la mirada y observó la mesa para dos personas que estaba al final de esa vereda de pétalos de flores, sobre la mesa: dos copas y un vino enfriándose en un elegante cubo, platos, cucharas, tenedores, un mantel elegante. Un aroma delicioso llegaba a su nariz, era una mescolanza entre: deliciosa comida y un aroma a vainilla, quizás unas velas. En una del par de sillas… un atractivo rubio con el cabello alborotado y con la camisa demasiado abierta bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino. Ella quedó petrificada ante esa escena.

-¿Esta en el baño?- exclamó bajito mientras señalaba hacía dicho lugar. El rubio se puso de pie y sonrió mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quién?- manifestó él.

-Lo siento- exclamó apenadísima y con un tono bajo de voz. –No sabía que estaba con alguien, es que vi… el mensaje de la fuga y pensé que necesitaba que pasará a ver qué pasaba y…- se quedó callada. –Mejor me voy, siento la interrupción, me voy antes de que ella salga del baño, lo siento- repitió de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó él mientras la jalaba de la herramienta que tenía en mano.

-A casa- sonrió –Buenas noches, disculpe la interrupción- exclamó pensando que el rubio estaba con alguien y que ella solo había llegado a arruinarle su romántica velada.

-Tranquila Hinata- la intentó apaciguar él mientras la tomaba de la mano y le quitaba el artefacto. –Ven, pasa- la guio él.

-Pero… su cita- se alteró ella. –No quiero interrumpir, fue un error venir sin avisar- hablaba bajito.

-No tienes que hablar así- se mofo él. -¡No hay nadie más aquí!- gritó para hacerle ver que en efecto… no había nadie más. -¡Solo estamos…- enmudeció un momento. -…Tú y yo!- le sonrió. En definitiva… -Siéntese hermosa dama, por favor- solicitó él mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento.

-Gracias…- aun no entendía nada.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?- le interrogó al oído mientras la sujetaba de los hombros parado atrás de ella.

-eh…- se quedó sin habla cuando sintió su aliento sobre su oreja. –Yo…- balbuceó. –Casi no tomo mucho alcohol…- el rubio parecía no escucharla porque sin duda le sirvió la copa. –No mucho, por favor- insistió ella al ver su falta de frenesí al servirle el vino.

-Tranquila Hinata, nada malo te pasará por beber un poco- aseguró él. Ella se rascó la nuca.

-He tenido malas experiencias…- fue lo único que tímidamente dijo.

-Pero esta noche… yo te cuidaré- le sonrió de una manera que la dejó helada. -¿Ya cenaste?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se asomaba a la cocina.

-emmm no, apenas estaba llegando a casa cuando vi su mensaje- explicó tensa.

-¡Excelente, yo tampoco he cenado, cenarás conmigo!- demandó el rubio.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No le causo molestias?- preguntó estresada.

-¡No, no, no para nada!- sonrió él. –Siéntate, serviré la cena- aseguró.

-Puedo ayudarle si quiere…- añadió ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-No, no tú quédate aquí- la tomó de la mano. –Estás fría, mejor quédate aquí- le sugirió y luego se fue hacía la cocina. Ella estaba en shock, no entendía nada, releyó entonces el mensaje que él le habían mandado. No estaba quedando loca, en efecto decía que tenía una fuga, pero más que fuga de agua eso parecía una trampa, se acercó al picaporte de la puerta y lo encontró cerrado con llave, se alarmó ante eso y decidió mantener la compostura. Fingir que no pasaba nada y ver hasta donde llegaría el asunto. Luego pensó… quizás deliraba y ya, quizás él no planeaba nada y entonces… se relajó.

-Bien, ya está la comida- la llamó él porque estaba embelesada viendo su inmensa pecera lujosa.

-Están bonitos sus peces, nunca los había visto bien- susurró mientras seguía a los animalillos con la mirada.

-Me gustan, me recuerdan a mi niñez- sonrió el rubio. –Ven- la tomó de la mano nuevamente y la hizo sentarse. -No es por presumir pero yo mismo cociné la cena – contó mientras dulcemente le ponía el plato frente a ella procurando que haya al menos siquiera ligero contacto físico.

-Huele muy rico- musitó la muchacha mientras suspiraba el delicioso aroma que emanaba la comida. –Bien… ¿Qué pasó? ¿No llegó?- interrogó apenada.

-¿Quién?- el rubio alzó una ceja sin entender.

-Ella, tu cita- dijo al fin. -¿Le dejó plantado? Eso no se hace…- exclamó ligeramente enojada.

-¿Por qué piensas que tenía una cita con alguien?- se rió el rubio mientras la miraba de frente.

-Por las flores, el vino, la comida…- parpadeó ilusamente.

-Bueno… mi cita esta frente a mí- aseguró él mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. La ilusa giró la mirada como si buscará a alguien tras de sí. Ladeó varias veces la cara y nada… él no le había mentido cuando le dijo que solo él y ella estaban en ese lugar. –Eres tú, Hinata- se burló el rubio.

-¿Yo?- se señaló. –Ahh bueno, entiendo, ¿Qué celebramos?- cuestionó al fin.

-¿Celebrar?- alzó una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Si, por eso estoy aquí ¿no? Porque está celebrando algo ¿no?- se rascó la nuca.

-No…- negó él divertido por la candidez de ella. -¿Qué quieres celebrar tú? Podemos celebrar lo que tú quieras- sugirió él mientras alzaba su copa y la incitaba a ella a alzar la suya.

-Bueno…- murmuró tímidamente mientras tomaba un poco de confianza -¡Quiero brindar por…- calló un momento. -¡Porque está comiendo algo que no es ramen!- el rubio reventó en risa. -¡Salud!- exclamó ella.

-¡Salud!- le siguió él. El rubio probó su copa pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica… ella puso la orilla de la copa entre sus labios y bebió tantito nada más. –No seas tímida, bebe más- le dio un pequeño empujoncito con esas palabras. La muchacha le hizo caso… cerró los ojos y bebió más.

-Esto está muy rico, señor Namikaze- aseguró ella mientras probaba bocado.

-Dime Naruto, Hinata- le aconsejó.

-Dos años diciéndole: Señor Namikaze, es difícil perder la costumbre- insistió ella.

-Dime Naruto- reiteró él.

-Señor Namikaze- exclamó ella.

-Naruto…- dijo el rubio.

-Señor Namikaze…- repitió neciamente ella provocando que él se riera.

-¡No, no, no, dime Naruto! ¡Si vuelves a decirme: Señor Namikaze, te pondré un castigo!- se rió.

-¿Qué clase de castigo?- alzó la ceja.

-No lo sé… lo que se me ocurra de momento…- intentaba seducirla con esas miradas que le ponía.

-Bueno, está bien…. Naruto- exclamó la muchacha mientras le sonreía.

-¡Bien, ya sabes cómo!- esbozó una sonrisa. Había tomado un par de copas y se sentía tantito mareada. -¿Te sirvo más?- interrogó él mientras inclinaba la botella hacía su copa vacía.

-No, no, no gracias, ya es tarde…- miró su reloj de mano. –Debería irme…- se levantó y sintió que el suelo se le movió.

-¡¿Estás bien!?- se levantó rápido él y aprovechó aquello para abrazarla y recorrer su cintura con sus manos.

-Sí, estaré bien, debería irme a casa, debe estar cansado- musitó despacio porque estaba aturdida.

-No puedes irte así, espera un momento que se te baje tantito el vino de la sangre…- aconsejó el rubio.

-No, estoy bien- se puso renuente.

-Ven, te enseñaré algo…- la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta su habitación. Estaba tan mareada que no pensaba con claridad, tomar no había sido buena idea. –Recuéstate un momento- le sugirió mientras le ayudaba a acostarse en la cama. El rubio sonrió: su deseo se le estaba cumpliendo. Solo observó de pies a cabeza la silueta de la preciosa muchacha de falda corta que estaba en su cama.

-Está muy cómoda tú cama- exclamó con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba pausadamente.

-Gracias…- contestó él mientras se postraba sobre a ella con todas las intenciones de tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Sabía que no debí aceptar tu copa…- se lamentó ella con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse del lío que estaba metida, hablaba tan suavemente.

-Solo bebiste dos, quizás bebiste muy rápido- murmuró el blondo mientras intentaba besarla, mientras se acercaba a su boca.

-No, no, es mi maldición…- añadió ella.

-¿Maldición?- interrogó él sin entenderle nada.

-No puedo beber mucho, porque quedo ebria con un simple sorbo- contó con su pastosa voz. –Quizás es porque odio el alcohol…- murmuró suavemente.

-¿Odias el alcohol?- se burló él quien aún estaba sobre la muchacha que balbuceaba cosas.

-Si… lo odio…- aseguró de nuevo. –Mi padre…- musitó levemente mientras sus labios titubeaban -era alcohólico- contó al fin. El rubio quedó impactado ante esa confesión tan brutal.

-No sabía…- murmuró él mientras se alejaba de ella y mejor decidía recostarse a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí…- se rió, el rubio pensó en lo divertido que era verla en ese estado pero su ebriedad no le robaba ni una pizca de su belleza.

-¿Ahh si?- abrió más los ojos mientras se giraba a mirarla y le acariciaba la mejilla. -¿Y tú sabes mucho de mí?- se burló.

-Sí, te conozco muy bien…- musitó ronca mientras se reía burlonamente.

-¿A qué está jugando?- cuestionó para sí mismo mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla. -Bien, compruébalo- la retó. –Te preguntaré cosas de mí y si no me las contestas te pondré un castigo…- musitó sensualmente.

-¿Bien y que me darás si te gano?- estaba ebria pero era bastante astuta.

-¿Qué quieres?- sonrió de lado.

-El viernes- añadió ella.

-¿Una cita el viernes tú y y…?-

-El viernes libre, tengo unos pendientes, de todas formas iba a pedírtelo- solicitó ella.

-¿Ehhh?- hizo una mueca de confusión. –No quieres otra cosa no sé… ¿un beso… unas caricias?-

-El viernes libre- se puso renuente ella. El rubio se impactó, sin duda otra mujer se le hubiera arrojado a sus brazos.

-¡Bien, bien, el viernes libre será!- calló un momento. -¡Comencemos!- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-fácil ¿cuál es mi color favorito?- sonrió ladinamente.

-¡Eso es de kínder!- se burló de él. –Naranja- respondió con mucha seguridad.

-Una más difícil- balbuceó él -¿Cuándo cumplo años?-

-¡Eso también es de kínder!- se mofó -¡diez de octubre!-

-¡Bien!- felicitó él.

-¡Voy a ganarte!- se burló de él.

-Ya veremos…- sonrió. -¿Comida favorita?-

-¿Es enserio?- se echó a reír. -¡Cualquiera sabe eso!-

-Responde… tienes 3… 2…-

-¡El ramen!- gritó estresada y luego se echó a reír.

-¿Cuál y cuantos me cómo?- alzó la ceja, se estaba poniendo rudo con ella.

-Instantáneo, pero tu favorito es el de Ichiraku´s. Depende… cuando tienes mucha hambre no te mides, te comes hasta diez tazones pero normalmente te comes de dos a cinco y lo comerías siempre, siempre de no haber sido por esa promesa que le hiciste a tú madre donde le juraste comer más verduras…- sonrió la chica y él quedo impactado por su respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- se cuestionó en silencio. Pero quería saber más… quería saber que tanto sabía ella de él. -¿Cuál es el apellido de mi madre?- rió –Esa no la sabrá…- pensó sonriente.

-Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki- respondió la Hyuga y el parpadeó impactado.

-¿Cuántas novias he tenido? Esa no la sabrás- le aseguró.

-ninguna, no has tenido ninguna en toda tu vida- aseguró sin vacilar en su respuesta.

-Eres buena en esto…- felicitó. –Pero esta no la sabrás- aseguró el rubio sonriente. –Es más si la sabes… te daré toda la semana libre ¿sí? Y con paga- le ofreció.

-Bien- sonrió ella emocionada. –Unas vacaciones- se alegró.

-Pero si no la sabes…- murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella. –Te quedarás esta noche, aquí… conmigo- le acarició la mejilla mientras le hacia esa fuerte declaración. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando él le clavó la pupila. -¿Aceptas?- le cuestionó al oído con la voz ronca.

-Yo…- musitó.

-Lo sabía… no me conoces tan bien como asegurab…-

-¡Acepto!- gritó alterada. –Acepto Naruto, me quedaré esta noche si no puedo contestarte- el rubio sonrió.

Sabía que perdería… que no la sabría. Ya la tenía… Hinata Hyuga estaba en su poder, la haría suya. Carraspeó -¿Cuál…- musitó y ella puso mucha atención -…es mi día favorito del año?- ella se exalto, tragó duro, muy duro y se puso nerviosa. –Sabía que no lo sabría- pensó el rubio. La iba a hacer suya pero… estaba decepcionado. –Bien… creo que pasarás la noche aquí…- aseguró sonriente pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¡28 de marzo!- gritó mientras se ponía de pie y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. -¡28 de marzo!- repitió nerviosa mientras tragaba saliva.

-Bien, lo sabes… ganaste- sonrió el rubio. –Seguro no sabe porque…- pensó en su mente.

-Es el cumpleaños de ella…- le acarició la mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos, sus profundos ojos azules. –De… Sakura Haruno- murmuró con miedo -Te gusta ese día… porque puedes llamarle, porque puedes escuchar el timbre de su voz, porque puedes felicitarla, porque puedes hablar horas con ella, incluso invitarla a salir… con el pretexto de que es su cumpleaños… con ese pretexto… para que ella no note- enmudeció un momento - Que aún sigues muy enamorado de ella…- calló un instante mientras veía la expresión en shock de él. –Por eso esperas con ansías cada 28 de marzo…- sonrió melancólica. De pronto… se sintió mareada de nuevo, el rubio de prisa corrió a su rescate y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la recostaba en la cama. -¿Gane?- interrogó.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su frente –Ganaste- le aseguró embelesado, mientras la miraba sonreír sutilmente, una sincera sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que gano algo…- aseguró sonriente.

-Hinata- la llamó tibiamente.

-¿mmm?- cuestionó mientras cerraba los ojos porque de pronto… se sentía muy cansada, el alcohol le había golpeado muy duro.

-¿Cuál es tú color favorito?- interrogó suavemente.

-¿Ehhh?- balbuceó sin entender.

-Contesta- pidió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello oscuro.

-Azul…- musitó suavemente. Él estaba a punto de decir otra cosa... –No cualquier azul… el tono azul de tus ojos, ese suave azul de tu mirada, ese me gusta mucho…- murmuró sin pensar. El blondo echó un respingo.

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?- insistió en saber. Ella no entendía pero en esos momentos… no pensaba con todos sus sentidos y contestaba nada más.

-Un día frío sin importancia…- masculló débilmente - 27 de diciembre, no es cálido como el de Sakura, es frío y sin sabor…- aseguró ella. Él solo sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-Vivo sola y aunque sé cocinar mi comida favorita es cualquiera que alguien se esmere en hacer para mí, no importa si no tiene buen sabor, pero si es para mí… sin duda es mi favorita- sonrió mientras abría un poco los ojos y le sonreía.

Él sonrió -¿Cómo se apellidaba tu madre?-

La cambió de semblante -No lo sé… no la conocí, murió poco después de que nací y mi padre jamás me habló de ella…- sus ojos perlas se empañaron tantito.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?- murmuró bajito.

Ella tragó duro. -Ni uno solo… estoy sola en este mundo, solo me tengo a mi misma- masculló con un dejo de tristeza.

El guardó silencio ante esa respuesta y luego… prosiguió -¿Cuál es tú día favorito del año?- interrogó mientras la miraba con los ojos sellados. De pronto los abrió y se volteó hacía él… le clavó las pupilas perlas sobre sus pupilas añiles.

-Cualquiera…- tomó aliento - Mientras pueda verte…- susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. De pronto… perdió la conciencia. El rubio se alarmó y alterado se acercó a ella: se había quedado dormida y él también se sentía vencido por el cansancio, sin dudarlo, sin querer contenerse se acercó dulcemente y besó sus labios mientras ella dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas de él. La besó tan dulcemente que se sintió desfaceller.

-Ese travieso sabor tuyo…- añadió ella mientras balbuceaba cosas dormida, mientras delicadamente con sus somnolientas manos le acariciaba la mejilla que descendía por los labios de él para luego terminar infinitamente dormida... Se mordió los labios, luego acurrucó en la cama y se durmió lejos de él, el rubio… se acercó y la abrazó mientras la cubría del frío…

-Buenas noches…- le susurró al oído tan suavemente que solo él y apenitas ella lo escucharon…

* * *

Les gustó? díganme por favor, para saber si subo el siguiente capítulo o lo dejamos hasta acá.

Como verán es algo un poco subido de tono, lo digo porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo un poco más intenso de lo que yo escribo, pero espero y les haya gustado o al menos entretenido, hay me dicen que tal.

Los quiero y sobre todo a mis "Locas amantes del NaruHina" a mis peques a mi Chiiichan, a Lauri y a todas, a mi Hammi, a todas las amo con todo mi corazón! *-*

Gracias niños y por favor... déjenme un review.

Atte: Sunako.


End file.
